The Unknown
by VentePaDu
Summary: She's the quiet, strange girl that everyone is afraid to socialize with. He's the new transfer student.Summary is dumb but story is good...i promiseSasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As she walked though the halls to her next class, she heard people whispering. She tried to tune them out and she picked up the pace of her walk. She reached the class before anyone else. She slid into her desk but didn't let o of her books or set her backpack down until she heard the bell ring. Her classmates began to pass her all the while giving her dirty looks. She didn't understand what she did to deserve this. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She swung around and saw a boy smiling at her.

"Hey…"

"Uh…hi?"

"I forgot a pencil…do you have an extra one?"

"Uh yea…" She flipped open the top of my messenger bag and dug around in the pocket until she found a mechanical pencil. She handed it to the boy behind me without turning back around.

"Thanks…" He said before getting whispered to by someone.

"You didn't have to ask _her_…I could have given you one." She split her hair so that it fell on both sides of her face. The teacher began to speak.

"Class…we have a new student today. Say hello to Sasuke Uchiha." Her head snapped up at the name. "You can take a seat right there." He said pointing to the spot on my right. He walked over and sat down after placing his books on his desk. She lowered my head once more and began to doodle on her notebook. Once she had successfully covered the remaining space of the cover in pen, she flipped the book open to a page that had some writing on it. She began to write, carefully shielding it from people's curious gazes.

She heard the bell ring and realized that she had missed the homework for tonight. She sighed as she picked up her bag and books and exited the classroom before anyone had even gotten out of their desks. She walked briskly to her locker and reached on top of the bank. She pulled down a instrument case and walked even quicker to the auditorium. Happy that the day was finally over, she closed the doors behind her and waited until the footsteps outside were no more. She then walked to the stage and unzipped the case.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

He was the last one in the hallways when he closed his locker. Fortunately he had already read Beowulf so tonight's English assignment would be easy. He walked past the large doors that led into the auditorium but then stopped and backtracked. He listened through the door and heard possibly the most beautiful voice he had ever listened to. Half of him told him to keep on walking but the other half was curious. The curious half won. He quietly opened the door and slid inside. He saw her on the stage, a red electric guitar sitting on her lap. began to listen to the words that she was singing and recognized it.

_Sometimes I want to give up_

_Wanna give in_

_Wanna Quit the fight_

_But then I see you baby _

_and everything's alright_

_When I see you smile_

_I can face the world_

He began to walk closer to the stage as she continued.

_Oh, Oh you know_

_I can do anything_

_When I see you smile_

_I see a ray of light_

_Oh, Oh see it shining_

_Right through the rain_

_When I see you smile_

_Baby when I see you smile at me_

She gasped as she finally saw him walking towards her. She frantically began to put her guitar away.

"No don't stop just because I'm here. I'll leave."

"I was done anyway." She stood and put her messenger bag across her shoulder and picked up her guitar. She walked down the stairs and brushed past him. He turned and began to follow her out of the auditorium. She picked up her pace and reached to doors before he did. She shut them in his face and quickly walked to her locker. He caught up to her and realized that his locker was right next to her. He fumbled with the lock and when he opened it, he grabbed out a notebook that he didn't really need for homework that night.

"You know you have a really good voice. By the way I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He extended is hand for her to shake. She stared at it for several seconds before replying.

"I know." She shut her locker door and walked past him, leaving a very confused Uchiha behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next five days passed in the same way. On the sixth day since Sasuke had come to school she sighed a relieved sigh when the bell rang signaling the beginning of the lunch period. She walked and placed her backpack in her locker before grabbing her lunch and notebook and walking to the cafeteria.

Naruto was at their usual table but this time he had company. She recognized the back of Sasuke's hair and turned to the other empty table.

"Sakura! Come sit with us!" She shook her head and opened up her lunch. Naruto sighed and glanced across the table to his new friend.

"Why does she hate me so much? I just met her…"

"Hang on a second. Don't jump to conclusions. She doesn't hate you."

"Then why is she avoiding me so much?"

"She has a habit of distancing herself from others."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Se will kill me for telling you this but, when she was thirteen, her father was killed. He was a famous musician and was on tour when he was shot. Ever since then, she has barely talked to anyone except me. We have know each other since we were little kids and I saw a drastic change. She loved her dad. No matter what her attitude, whether she was crying or pouting, her face always lit up when she saw her dad. A smile would break out across her face and she would start laughing automatically. She doesn't smile anymore, let alone laugh. She lives with her older brother now but I think that she becomes more and more lonely everyday."

"Oh…"

"So don't take it personally. She just doesn't want to get hurt anymore so she keeps her distance from everyone. Including me on ocassion."

"Alright."

**Two weeks later**

She came out of class again, happy that is was the last class of the day. She began to walk towards her locker with books in hand. As she passed someone in the hall, she was pushed, making her fall to the floor and her books go everywhere. She sat there for a second before slowly gathering them. She then saw a pair of hands helping her. She looked up to see who the hands belonged to she met the face of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Thanks." She muttered as she stood up.

"You're welcome. So…"

"What?"

"Nothing…I'll see you later."

"I doubt it." She pushed past him once more leaving him to decode her sentence.

**Two weeks later**

She now sat with them at lunch but she still never made eye contact with him. And like always, as soon as the bell rang, she was out of her seat before either him or Naruto could pick up their trays.

"I still haven't figured her out."

"Sasuke…don't try…you're wasting energy trust me."

"I just don't understand why she thinks I would hurt her."

"Because there is a possibility you could." He looked at naruto with a confused expression. "After her dad's death, she stopped taking to all of her other friends, she slowly pushed them away, until they hated her for it. They hurt her even though they were once close to her. Instead of trying to help her in her time of need, they turned away from her, creating an even bigger emptiness in her heart. Listen to me Sasuke. She has nothing against you. She put up a wall that day and so far, no one has been able to break it down."

…:::…

H walked past the auditorium doors once more that afternoon and heard her playing a different song. By now he knew better than to go inside so he simply stood outside the door and listened to her play.

_Just one chance, just one breath_

_Just in case theirs just one left_

_Cause you know, you know, you know_

_I love you_

_I loved you all along_

_I miss you _

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming_

_You'll be with me and you'll never know_

_Stop breathing_

_If I don't see you anymore_

_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_'Cause with you, I'd withstand_

_All of hell to hold your hand_

_I'd give it all_

_I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_'Cause you know,_

_you know, you know_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

_and you'll never go_

_Stop breathing if_

_I don't see you anymore_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_So far away_

_Been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

_I wanted_

_I wanted you to stay_

_'Cause I needed_

_I need to hear you say_

_That I love you_

_I have loved you all along_

_And I forgive you_

_For being away for far too long_

_So keep breathing_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

_Keep breathing_

_Hold on to me and, never let me go_

He automatically knew who the song was about. He wanted to comfort her…to tell her that everything was alright…but he knew she wouldn't let him…

**AN: All the songs used in this story are from musical artists. I did not write any of them and am not claiming that I did!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Naruto have you seen Sakura today?"

"No…why?"

"She wasn't in my first or second period class."

"She's probably just sick or something…she'll be back tomorrow…don't worry about it."

"If you say so."

**The next day**

She did come to school the next day, her typical short sleeve black shirt replaced by black hoodie. The weird thing was that it was hotter than usual today. Humidity filled the air and you could tell that it was going to rain. He didn't comment on it though. Instead he decided to ask her:

"Why weren't you here yesterday?"

"I had a headache…"

"Oh…so I'll see you at lunch?"

"Um…sure…see you then." She closed her locker and pushed past him, wincing as her shoulder came in contact with his. He ignored it and walked towards his gym class, knowing that he only has one more period till lunch.

**Lunch**

She was at the table when they got there. "Hey Sakura!"

"Hey Naruto…"

"So how was Science?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Did you fall asleep again?"

"No…Look Naruto I just have a lot on my right now…so just please leave me alone." She got up and left without another word.

"I wonder what's eating her?"

"I'm not sure but can you go find out?"

"Me? You're her best friend. You go ask her."

"She'll just get mad at me again. Please Sauske…"

"Fine…you don't have to beg." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked out off the cafeteria to find Sakura. Sasuke walked down the hallway towards their lockers. As he was about to turn to corner he heard someone crying…he turned to corner to see Sakura sitting on the floor under her locker and rubbing her arm where he bumped into her earlier.

"My shoulder isn't that hard…Is it?" and he sound of his voice she got up from where she was sitting and turned away from him. "Sorry if I hurt you…I didn't mean to." He walked towards her shaking form and reached for her but as if she knew he was approaching, she took one step away from him and then ran towards the bathrooms. "Sakura!"

She could hear him calling her but she also knew that if someone found out about the incident two nights ago, _he_ would be in trouble. And she couldn't bear to lose anyone else


	5. Author's Note

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ!**

**Okay just want to let you all know, I am not dead just swamped. I have not had time to write very much in the past dew months because of my musical but now it is over so I should have at least a little time. On most of my stories I am almost done with another chapter but they aren't finished quite yet. So have patience! I shall continue! I am not giving up my stories because my live is busy, fanfiction just doesn't own my life…XD…but I will update ASAP!**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As she walked towards the school door, she took in the sight of water falling from the sky. She sighed, knowing that she had to walk home in it. Pulling the hood of her sweatshirt over her head, she walked out into the storm.

As he was about to climb into his car, he saw her walking along the sidewalk. He jumped in and started the engine as he shook the rain out of his hair. He roared past everyone in the parking lot and drove at full speed toward her retreating form. He slowed as he caught up to her and rolled down the window.

"Hey get in I'll give you a ride!"

"No thanks I'll walk."

"You'll get sick…and besides I'm heading this way anyway." She paused thinking it over. "I don't bite…I promise…" She shook her head as if saying 'I can't believe I'm doing this' and opened the door when he came to a full stop. As she closed the door he began to speed off once more. "So where do you live?"

"Turn left at the light." He complied and waited patiently for her to give him more directions. After several moments she did. "Turn right." He nodded his head before turning the wheel and turning into the next street. He saw many houses on this street, humble but clean. "It's the next one on the left." He pulled into her driveway and waited for her to get out of the car. "Well…thanks…"

"No problem…anytime." She smiled a small fake smile before climbing out of the car and into the rain. He waited as she fiddled with the lock and then saw her expression turn to shock as the door flew open. I roll down my window slightly to ask her what's wrong and I hear a man's voice from inside.. "Where have you been!?"

"I'm sorry I got out of school late…"

"No excuses." I see a hand push her slightly as she falls off the step and onto the ground. He takes off the seatbelt around his waist and prepares to get out of the car.

The man comes forward and forcefully picks her up off the ground. Holding onto her arms so hard that his knuckles turn white. He climbs out f the car and walks over to them. "Stop that!"

"Who the hell are you?"

"A friend…now let go of her…" He pried the man's hands off of her arms before taking her waist and leading her towards the car. "Let's go Sakura." She nods and He lead her trembling form away from the man and help her into the car. He walked around the front all the while keeping my eye on the man to my right. He got into the front seat and pull out of the driveway as the man retreats back into the house. As he pulled away, he heard Sakura whimpering slightly on his right and glance over to see her curled into a ball on the seat with her head on her knees. As he pulled off of her street and onto the highway he let his thoughts wander on how to approach this subject.

"Whose house is this?"

"Mine…" She stared at him with a dumbfounded look. "Is there a problem with it?"

"It's…it's huge…"

"You're right it is…a little too big for my tastes but let's go inside." He opened the door and trudged out into the rain, fumbling in his backpack for his house keys at the same time. As he reached the covered porch, and turned to see her right behind him, books hugged close to her chest. He jiggled the lock slightly when the keys didn't work and nudged the door with his shoulder as it opened. As he walked inside, he held the door open for her, knowing full well that it had a habit of swinging shut without warning. She walked hesitantly through the doorway and waited until he shut the door. "Follow me, I'll show you where your gonna sleep." She did not respond but simply hung her head. "Is something wrong?"

"I feel as if I owe you an explanation…"

"Don't be stupid…" Her head snapped up at his sudden blunt statement. "You don't owe me anything…now come on." He began to walk up the stairs and he heard her footsteps behind him. As always, he walked right past the first and second doors without even glancing at it. He reached a door halfway down the hall and opened it. He walked in and over to the wardrobe before pulling out a shirt and a pair of sweatpants that were too small for him. He turned to her and handed her the clothes. "You can stay in here. Bathroom's through that door." She walked over to the bathroom hesitantly. "Make yourself at home," he said giving a small smile. Then he turned and walked out of the room.


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE 2

**I NEED YOUR OPINION!**

**GO CHECK OUT MY RECENT POLL AND IT WILL HELP ME DECIDE HOW TO WRITE MY STORIES FROM NOW ON. **

**DO THAT AND YOU'LL GET UPDATES. **

**DON'T AND WELL…YOU'LL STILL GET THEM BUT THEY WON'T BE AS FREQUENT (THEY AREN'T EVEN FREQUENT NOW BUT I'M SWAMPED. SORRY)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS,**

**VentePaDu**


	8. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE. PLEASE READ!**

**So…I'm not dead. **

**You were probably excited thinking this was a new chapter. I'm sorry but it's not. **

**For over a year, I have been in and out of hospitals with some serious medical stuff. I'm not going to bore you with medical jibber jabber but just know that when the apocalypse hits, I now have so much metal plating in my body John Conner would confuse me with a Terminator. (Over exaggeration for the win! It's really 2 plates and 12 screws.) **

**Anyway, I have literally been out of commission for a long time. When I had good days, I'd sit up and write some more personal things (My novel that I hope to get published soon) but those days were few and far between. **

**Now that I'm on the mend (FINALLY!) I am going to do my best to start updating again. It makes me sad that some of you got sick of waiting but for those of you that are still with me, I plan to make it worth your while. **

**Love you all,**

**VentePaDu**

**P.S. My X-rays look so bad ass. **


End file.
